Bus Stop
by Poupoux
Summary: Tous les matins, Drago et Hermione se rencontre à un arrêt de bus. Une relation sous un parapluie s’installe. DMHG Post Tome 6
1. Partie 1 et 2

**Bus Stop**

Partie 1 et 2

Bien le bonjour à vous tous !

I'm back avec cette fois-ci avec une traduction d'une auteur fabuleuse qui est **Marmalade Fever** ! C'est une histoire composée de 5 chapitres, et heureuse nouvelle, elle est finie … donc il n'y aura pas des mois d'attente avant d'avoir une suite ! Ce n'est pas formidable ? Pour l'instant, je n'ai traduit que le premier chapitre ! Et j'avoue que je ne préfère pas trop instaurer de délai de publication, je préfère y aller à mon rythme ! Voilà, ça c'est dit …

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JK Rowling et à **Marmalade Fever**

**Rating** k …

**Résumé** Tous les matins, Drago et Hermione se rencontre à un arrêt de bus. Une relation sous un parapluie s'installe.

Ps : Je remercie une nouvelle fois **Marmalade Fever** pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plue.

* * *

**Bus Stop**

Partie 1 :

Il pleuvait, et Hermione courait sous une fine pluie d'été, ses talons résonnant sur le trottoir mouillé. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta, frissonnant de froid.

L'homme à côté d'elle, ne se retourna pas à sa venue, mais lui demanda calmement si elle voulait qu'il lui prête son parapluie. Elle le remercia brièvement avant qu'il ne se retourne, son parapluie l'abritant soudainement. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa pour le remercier s'effaça quand elle le reconnut.

« Malefoy ? » demanda t-elle ébloui par la beauté d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de dix ans.

« Granger ? » demanda t-il simplement. Il regarda sa main qui tenait son parapluie mais ne bougea pas. « Sympas de te voir ici » dit-il rapidement.

« Oui, je dirais la même chose » répondit-elle « Tu attends le bus ? »

« Oh non » dit-il avec ironie « J'aime juste rester debout sur un trottoir au milieu de la nulle part, sous la pluie. Ca rafraîchit ». Il portait un imperméable vert olive, un chapeau à large bord, regardant d'une façon étrange comme s'il sortait de l'une de ces histoires de détectives des années 50. « Et toi Granger, tu prends le bus ? »

« Pas plus que toi » répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle le regarda confuse « Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi tu serais de ceux qui prennent le bus ? »

Il lui sourit. « Ma L.C. » dit-il simplement

« L.C. ? » demanda Hermione, confuse.

Il hocha de la tête puis enroula légèrement le bas de son pantalon pour y dévoiler une bande de métal autour de la cheville. « Liberté Conditionnelle » expliqua t-il « Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie. » ajouta t-il furtivement.

« Oh. » dit Hermione écarlate « Je ne savais pas. »

Il l'examina. « Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Pourquoi tu prends le bus ? »

Elle soupira. « Ma grand-mère habite en bas de la rue. Elle n'ait pas au courant de mes … » elle baissa d'un ton « … capacités. Je sais qu'elle me surveille à travers la fenêtre, donc je ne peux pas m'envoler. » Elle s'arrêta. « Elle est vraiment malade » expliqua t-elle.

« Je vois, » répondit-il. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Hermione remonta sa manche pour regarder sa montre.

« C'est un beau parapluie », dit-elle finalement

Il la regarda pendant un moment comme si il était sur le point de rigoler d'elle. « Il a intérêt à l'être. Il m'a coûté cinquante gallions à Burgleman's. »

« Pour un parapluie ? » demanda t-elle, étonnée.

Il hocha de la tête. « C'est le meilleur » Dit-il en souriant. « Je ne sors jamais de la maison sans. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas de baguette cachée dans ton parapluie ? » demanda t-elle. Un couple à côté d'eux les dévisageait comme s'ils étaient tous les deux fous.

Il soupira. « Oh, s'il te plaît. Si j'en avais une, tu crois que je te le dirais ? »

« D'après le ton que tu emplois, je suppose que non. » Hermione croisa les bras et regarda fermement la rue trempée.

« Froid ? » demanda t-il.

« Un petit peu, » admit-elle. « Pourquoi, tu vas m'offrir ta veste ? »

Il rigola. « Non, sûrement pas. Au moins, je suis sur que ça fera une excellente histoire à raconter autour d'un repas chez les Weasley. » Il s'arrêta. « Dis moi, Granger, est ce que vous avez finis par être ensemble ? »

Hermione ne se retourna pas vers lui. « Bien que ce ne soit pas tes affaires, mais non. »

« Non ? » demanda t-il. « C'est une surprise. Ce qui veut dire que Goyle me doit dix gallions. »

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard incrédule. « Vous avez parié sur ma relation avec Ron ? »

Il haussa des épaules. « C'était un pari facile. »

Elle ouvrit grande la bouche sous l'effet de l'étonnement. « Pari facile ? Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Il sourit. « Pour une fois, Granger, je vais te faire un compliment. Alors profites-en. » Il marqua une pause. « Tu étais trop bien pour lui. Tout simplement. »

Elle était surprise. « Tu le penses ? C'est un sang pur, tu sais, » ajouta t-elle.

« Et trop idiot pour savoir que si tu mets tes doigts dans une prise électrique, tu t'électrocutes, » dit-il d'un air nonchalant.

« Comment tu sais que … »

« Et de toute façon, Granger, tu étais plus belle que lui. »

« Oho, compliment numéro deux, » dit-elle, amusée. « C'est quoi la suite ? Tu vas me dire que je suis trop bien pour toi, hein ? »

Il ne répondit pas. « C'est mon bus, » dit-il, pointant vers le bas de la rue. « Le chanceux numéro 52 »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et le chanceux numéro 7 ? »

Il se retourna et secoua la tête « Tous les numéros ne sont pas chanceux pour tout le monde, » dit-il

« Et pourquoi exactement, le numéro 52 est chanceux pour toi ? » demanda t-elle, bougeant quelques mèches mouillées de son visage.

Il la regarda pendant un moment. « Parce que ce bus ne m'a pas encore fait explosé, » répondit-il remontant son pantalon pour y dévoiler l'anneau métallique.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Bien, je peux te dire maintenant que le 52 n'est pas un chiffre chanceux pour moi. »

« Oh » dit-il, « et pourquoi cela ? » Le bus venait de se stopper à l'arrêt.

« Parce que c'est, également, mon bus, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir le partager avec toi. » Elle essayait d'être affecté à propos de ça, mais c'était dur quand Malefoy, lui, rigolait tout bas.

« Je ne pense pas que tu t'en préoccupes vraiment, Granger, » commenta t-il quand les autres passagers à bord du bus descendaient. Ils rejoignirent la queue et montèrent, chacun d'eux montrant leur carte de bus au conducteur.

« Oh, non, » marmonna t-elle, regardant autour d'elle.

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

« Les seules places libres, » dit-elle en pointant vers le fond. « Maintenant je vais devoir m'asseoir à côté de toi. »

Il sourit puis s'installa du côté fenêtre alors qu'elle prenait la place situé du côté allée. « On est pas bien là ? » s'amusa t-il.

« Seulement si tu as oublié notre hostilité mutuelle, » dit-elle, en ne le regardant pas.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, je ne l'ai pas oublié, » la rassura t-il.

Le bus avançait dans un grondement, les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre non sans une certaine raideur. Hermione fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un paquet de chewing-gum. « T'en veux un ? » demanda t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, je n'en suis pas fan, » dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Tu n'es pas fan des chewing-gum ? »

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. « Correction, je ne suis pas fan du chewing-gum moldu. Trop de sucre artificiel. »

Elle prit un morceau pour elle. « Ca ne te détruit pas les dents, tu sais, » dit-elle

Il haussa les épaules. « La qualité prime avant tout, même si ça ne me détruit pas les dents. » Il enleva son chapeau et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« Tu sais, » dit-elle doucement, « les chewing-gum moldu ne sont pas tous à base de sucre artificiel. ». Elle gardait la voix basse.

« Mais Honey Dukes reste le meilleur, » fit-il remarquer. « En plus, c'est quoi le but de mâcher quelque chose si ensuite, on ne peut pas l'avaler ? »

« Parfum ou texture, » elle répondit.

Il rigola. « Et laisse moi deviner … entraîner la mâchoire ? »

« En quoi tu trouves ça marrant ? » demanda t-elle, dépliant ses bras.

« Parce que manger revient au même, » dit-il, « et c'est beaucoup plus nutritif, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Bien, avec le chewing-gum, on ne prends pas de poids, » fit-elle remarquer, « jusqu'à ce que … »

« … Il y ait trop de sucre artificiel, je sais, » dit-il. « Soit, je te l'accorde si ça peut te faire plaisir, la quantité de sucre dans des chewing-gum déjà sucré ne revient tout compte fait à peu. » Il arrêta de tourner son chapeau et le remis sur sa tête. « Donc, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« A la maison, » dit-elle, haussant les épaules.

« Tu vis toujours chez tes parents ? » demanda t-il d'un air détaché.

Elle le regarda. « Malefoy, j'ai 28 ans. Bien sur que non. »

« On ne sait jamais, » répondit-il, regardant par la fenêtre. « Tu vis toute seule ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas réellement sur que je dois te le dire. »

« C'est juste de la curiosité. Je ne vais pas rentrer chez toi par effraction, te cambrioler ou rien de ce genre, » dit-il, en se retournant vers elle. « Je suis peut-être un criminel, mais pas un criminel de pacotille. »

« Bien, me voilà soulagée, » marmonna t-elle. Le bus ralentit. « C'est mon arrêt, » dit-elle.

« Amuses toi bien en vivant seule ou non, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Au revoir Malefoy, » dit-elle en sortant du bus.

Partie 2 :

Le lendemain matin, le temps était couvert, et Hermione portait un chaud cardigan. Sa grand-mère l'avait faite jouer aux cartes. Elle disait que s'ils avaient deux joueurs supplémentaires, ils pouvaient créer leur propre club de bridge.

Sa grand-mère la remercia gentiment pour sa visite, lui donna un bisou baveux sur son front, et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Après s'être arrêtée pour enlever la trace de rouge à lèvre qui lui restait sur son sourcil, Hermione continua à marcher sur le trottoir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle attendait depuis plus de deux minutes quand elle aperçu quelqu'un arriver sur le trottoir opposé.

« Bonjour à nouveau, » salua Hermione sans enthousiasme.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Granger, » dit Malefoy. Il balançait son parapluie dans sa main. A sa surprise, il l'ouvrit, et s'installa à côté d'elle de façon qu'ils soient tous les deux abrités.

« Tu sais qu'il ne pleut pas, non ? » demanda t-elle.

Il haussa des épaules, les yeux pétillants. « Je pensais que c'était devenu, en quelque sorte, notre petite tradition, » expliqua t-il d'une voix jovial qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu.

« On ne peut pas avoir une tradition après seulement un jour, » objecta t-elle, même si elle sentait un sourire poindre sur son visage.

Il désapprouva. « Mais bien sur que tu peux. Toutes traditions commencent par une première fois. Il suffit juste de la continuer après, »expliqua t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ? »

Il rigola. « Granger, Granger, Granger … Fais donc une pause. »

Hermione roula les yeux. « Donc qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette partie de Londres ? »

Il considéra la question. « Oh rien de spécial. Je suis entrain d'attendre mon bus, un parapluie à la main, tout en discutant avec toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras.

Il soupira. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je vais travailler. »

« Travailler ? » demanda t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Ce bus m'amène non loin du Chaudron Baveur. A partir de là, je continue à pied. »

Hermione gratta son nez. « Mais alors pourquoi, dans un premier temps, tu es là ? » demanda t-elle

Il souri d'un air satisfait. « A ce que je vois, tu n'es jamais allée au-delà de la rue du magasin de chaussure. » Elle secoua la tête. « Le manoir, caché des moldus grâce à un sort de désillusion, se trouve entre deux magasins. C'est amusant de voir qu'ils ne remarquent pas quelque chose qui fait un demi kilomètre de long. »

Hermione parut surprise. « Ta propriété fait un demi kilomètre de long ? »

« Et 5 de largeur » ajouta t'il.

« Cin… dans le milieu de Londres ? » demanda t'elle avec surprise.

Il hocha de la tête. « Bien sur, le manoir a été construit avant que cette partie de la ville soit industrialisée. » ajouta t-il.

« Dis moi. » demanda t-elle, après un moment de silence, « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de travailler si tu es aussi riche que tu le prétends ? »

Il sourit et releva le bas de son pantalon afin de révéler l'anneau de métal. « L.C. quand tu nous tiens, » expliqua t-il. « Je dois avoir un travail ou c'est le retour à Azkaban, Azzy pour les intimes. »

« Oh » répondit-elle instantanément.

« Je sais que tu meures d'envie de le savoir, » dit-il.

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fais, » répondit-il. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis en Liberté Conditionnelle. »

Elle remua la tête. « Te connaissant, je pense que je devine. »

« Tu crois me connaître ? Tu penses sûrement que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé durant notre 6ème année, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il changeant son parapluie de main.

« Je pense que, probablement, c'est quelque chose dans le genre, » répondit-elle.

« J'ai écopé de cinq ans pour ça, » lui dit-il, « Mais j'ai eu cette L.C. pour une raison différente. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça pourrait être ? » demanda t-elle en soulevant les sourcils.

« Détournements de fonds » dit-il.

« Détournements de fonds ? » dit-elle, dubitative.

« C'est ça, » dit-il. « Ni plus, ni moins. »

« Et quelle sorte de détournements de fonds ? » demanda t'elle

Il souri. « Juste quelques changements mineurs dans les affaires de mon vieux père, » dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi, t'as t-il donné uniquement 99 de sa fortune au lieu de tout ce qu'il possédait ? » demanda t-elle avec ironie.

Il roula des yeux. « Il ne m'a donné que le manoir, » dit-il. « Je me suis juste arrangé pour qu'il me laisse un peu d'argent de poche en plus.»

« Tu es fauché, alors ? » demanda t-elle avec incrédulité.

Il rigola. « Non. J'ai vendu un vase antique d'une valeur de 10 000 gallions. Je suis loin d'être 'fauché'. »

Elle cligna des yeux, et remarqua que les nuages avaient finalement décidé à ce que la pluie tombe. « Ce qui expliquerait le prix du parapluie, » remarqua t-elle, se rapprochant inconsciemment de lui pour éviter la pluie.

« Donc, tu n'es vraiment pas avec Weamoche, hein ? » demanda t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « On s'est séparé il y a plusieurs années. »

« Et à propos de Potter ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Arg, non. »

Malefoy rigola. « Ce n'est pas ton type ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « On est de trop bon ami pour ça. Je ne peux vraiment pas imaginé quelque chose d'autre. »

Il donna un coup de pied dans une flaque. « Je pensais à lui il y a quelques jours, je me suis rendu compte que son nom rimait avec aspirateur. »

« Je pense que c'est notre bus. » commenta Hermione, en regardant vers le bas de la rue.

« Non, » dit-il. « C'est le numéro 50. Il tourne à gauche là-bas. » Dit-il en pointant le bas de la rue.

« Tu es une vraie fontaine à informations utiles, non ? » demanda t-elle.

« De la même façon que tu es une fontaine à informations inutiles ? » demanda t-il sarcastiquement.

« Eh ! » objecta t-elle.

« En quelle année des elfes de maison sumériens ont refusé de polir l'argenterie de leurs patrons durant toute une semaine ? »

« 1253, » répondit-elle. « Et ce n'est pas inutile. C'était une information intéressante que j'ai pu utiliser à mon avantage lors de ma campagne pour les droits des elfes de maison. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu connaisses ça, » dit-il. « Comment tu peux, concrètement, connaître ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Certains d'entre nous écoutait, avec un minimum d'attention, le Professeur Binns, » expliqua t-elle.

« Je suis sur que le vieux sera ravi d'apprendre – s'il a, bien sur, une capacité émotionnel, ou s'il est encore capable de faire attention à quelque chose – qu'une élève au moins faisait attention à lui. Et crois moi, tu étais la seule. La seule raison qui fait que j'ai eu mes BUSES, c'est que j'ai lu le livre de cours. »

« Tu sais lire ? » demanda t-elle en se moquant.

Il roula les yeux. « Maintenant, » dit-il, « c'est notre bus. » Il montra, vers le bas de la rue, le bus qui venait de s'arrêter.

« Oh chanceux numéro 52, non ? » demanda t-elle, en regardant fixement le bus arrivé jusqu'à ce que les portent ne s'ouvrent. Une file de moldus se formait en face d'eux, pressés de rentrer dans le bus.

« Il n'a pas encore explosé, » plaisanta Malefoy.

« C'est ce que n'importe qui demande d'un bus. » commenta t-elle en montant dans le bus et montrant sa carte au conducteur. Malefoy la suivit jusqu'à un siège au fond et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Tu réalises qu'il y a des sièges vides, non ? »

Il haussa les épaules, en mettant son parapluie sous son siège. « Et alors -- s'asseoir à côté de parfaits étrangers ? De simples moldus ? Je vais me contenter de toi. »

« Tu es trop gentil pour moi,» dit-elle dans une grimace.

Il rigola tout bas. « Ne le pense pas, » dit-il en levant sa main. Il soupira. « Alors tu vas me dire si tu habites seule ou non ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi es tu si obstiné ? Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? Te connaissant, tu voudrais peut être …

« Te faire quelque chose de monstrueux quand tu seras toute seule dans ton appartement ? » demanda t-il. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais peut être un criminel … »

« Mais pas un criminel de pacotille. Je sais.» finit-elle.

« Au moins, tu pourrais me dire si tu es mariée ? » dit-il dans un compromis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, » répondit-elle.

« Intéressant, » dit-il, se caressant la nuque. « Fiancée ? »

Elle rigola. « Non. »

« Un petit ami ? » essaya t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air exaspéré. « Tu as fini ? »

Il prétendit réfléchir un moment. « Une petite amie ? »

Elle le poussa par le bras. « Non. Tu es affreusement curieux pour quelqu'un qui me déteste.» observa t-elle.

« Et tu es affreusement motivée pour chasser le premier homme qui s'intéresse à toi, et qui est probablement le premier depuis un long moment, » remarqua t-il.

Elle grogna. « Intéressé ? C'est ça ? »

Il émit un léger sourire. « Imagine Granger – toi, moi … un parapluie, ça fait trois ? »

Elle le regarda pendant un long moment. « Est-ce que tu as bu ? »

Il tira la langue « Evidemment, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Oh » dit-elle un peu déconfite. « Ah ah. »

« Peut importe, je suis vraiment content que l'on ne parle pas de chewing-gum aujourd'hui. Ta vie sentimentale, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, est plus intéressante que du chewing-gum.» remarqua t-il.

« Merci, enfin je crois. » dit-elle.

« Pas de problème, » répondit-il galamment.

« Et à propos de toi ? demanda t-elle. « Aucune histoire d'amour dans ta vie ? »

Il soupira. « Je crois que j'ai passé trop de temps à Azzy pour faire des rencontres, quelles soient romantiques ou non. Bien qu'il y avait un détraqueur pas mal du tout … » plaisanta t-il.

Elle rigola. « Ce n'est pas juste de rigoler de ma quasi inexistante vie sentimentale, alors que toi, tu en es au même point, » remarqua t-elle.

« L'impartialité, c'est amusant » dit-il en étirant ses bras. « Pourquoi ses sièges doivent-ils être aussi serrés ? Y'a à peine le place pour deux personnes. »

Elle hocha la tête. « On est quasiment à mon stop, »dit-elle en montrant au loin.

« Dans ce cas, Fräulein (1), je te dis auf Wierdersehen (2), »dit-il.

« Tu sais, » dit-elle, « Je crois que tu es devenu légèrement fou avec tous ces détraqueurs autour de toi. »

« C'est fort probable, » dit-il se relaxant sur son siège. « On se voit plus tard, Granger. »

Le bus s'arrêta, et elle marcha dans l'allée s'arrêtant, au dernier moment, pour le regarder. Elle aurait juré le voir lui faire un clin d'œil.

* * *

(1) Mademoiselle 

(2) Au revoir

* * *

Alors verdict ? Dois-je continuer cette traduction ? Vos avis m'intéresse ! 

Allez …

Baille Baille les gens !

**PouPoux**


	2. Partie 3 et 4

**Bus Stop**

Partie 3 et 4

**Youxou tout le monde**,

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui est arrivé plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu … J'ai chopé les mirettes de souriceau congestionné pour traduire ce chapitre … mais c'est bon, il est là ! Le seul moustique dans le tapioca, ce sont les fautes d'orthographe, mes yeux sont fatigués … et je suis sur que j'ai du en oublier ! Désolé d'avance …

Nonobstant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Hein ?

Bref, je remercie : Aristophane, merope, Emma, annabanana-the-cold, Ange-Déchue, johanna, bananah, goodbooks'sky … pour leurs gentils commentaires.

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JK Rowling et à **Marmalade Fever**

**Rating** : k …

**Résumé** : Tous les matins, Drago et Hermione se rencontre à un arrêt de bus. Une relation sous un parapluie s'installe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bus Stop **

Partie 3 :

Il pleuvait mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Hermione marchait le long du trottoir, à nouveau sans parapluie. Elle n'était pas étonnée de voir Malefoy attendant, comme à son habitude, à l'arrêt de bus. Il se tourna vers elle, la salua d'un hochement de tête, et ajusta son parapluie pour lui faire de la place.

« Bonjour » dit-il. Il regarda les sacs qu'elle portait. « C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Oh rien » répondit-elle. « Je suis allée faire du shopping, c'est tout. »

« Shopping ? » demanda t-il avec surprise. « Vraiment ? Toi ? »

Elle le regarda. « Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Tout le monde fait du shopping. »

« Et je suppose que tu t'inclues dans le « tout le monde », Granger ? » demanda t-il, jetant un regard aux sacs qu'elle tenait. « Qu'est ce que tu as là ? »

Hermione regarda ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. « Quoi ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai acheté ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire, tu sais, » expliqua t-il. « Bien, amènes toi par là, » ajouta t-il, en lui faisant un signe de se rapprocher.

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri, puis haussa les épaules. Elle ouvra l'un de ses sacs, et en sortit un pull bordeau. Malefoy le prit et le leva pour l'inspecter. « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Rien, » s'empressa t-il de dire dans un premier temps « C'est juste que c'est un peu trop bien pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude d'être un vrai défi lorsqu'il s'agit se s'habiller correctement. »

Hermione désapprouva. « Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte. »

« Bon qu'est ce que tu as d'autre ? » demanda t-il. Il mit l'une de ses mains dans le sac et en retira un tricot rose saumon. « Oh, je te reconnais bien là. » dit-il.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te le prêter, alors rends le moi. » dit-elle en se rapprochant pour le reprendre.

Malefoy leva sa main en hauteur pour qu'elle ne puisse pas reprendre le pull. « Pas si vite. C'est toi qui l'as choisi ? »

Hermione hocha de la tête. « Oui, maintenant, rends le moi. »

« Personne d'autre n'est venue avec toi ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione le regarda. « Si, ma tante est venue avec moi, » dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Hummm … tu diras à ta tante qu'elle a d'excellents goûts. » Il remit le pull dans le sac et en ressortit une robe pourpre, que l'on pourrait qualifier de sexy.

« Malefoy » cria t'elle alors qu'il continuait à regarder le vêtement.

« Attends, je réfléchis, » dit-il.

« Ah Ah » rigola t-elle. « Toi ? Réfléchir ? »

Il lui sourit. « J'étais entrain de m'imaginer à ce que tu pouvais ressembler dans cette robe. » dit-il.

Hermione rougit. « Et ? »

« Pas si mal. » dit-il dans un clin d'œil. Les joues d'Hermione devinrent écarlates.

« Ok, maintenant ça suffit. » Elle reprit la robe des mains de Drago et la fourra dans l'un de ses sacs.

« Ne sois pas embarrassée, » dit-il, tournant son parapluie dans sa main.

« Qui est embarrassé ? » dit-elle violemment.

« Sûrement pas toi, bien sur, » informa t-il. Il sourit et lui lança un regard.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles que je suis une moldue, non ? » demanda t-elle.

« Et ? Ca ne change en rien ton apparence ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu es vraiment avilissant en ce qui concerne les femmes, tu sais. »

Il rigola. « Tout ça pour un compliment. Mon dieu, Granger, relaxe. »

Hermione, d'un air renfrogné, croisa les bras et baissa les yeux vers la rue. « Ce n'est pas notre bus là ? demanda t-elle impatiente. « J'ai hâte de me débarrasser de toi. »

Malefoy sourit. « Pourquoi ? Je te dérange tant que ça ? »

Hermione le regarda et haussa les épaules. « Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « On dirait qu'il y a des choses qui changent. » Hermione sourit à peine à cette remarque. Malefoy mit sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et y retira un petit sac. « Tu en veux un ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione regarda le sac de dragées qu'il tenait dans sa main et secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les dragées de Bertie Crochue. »

Malefoy chercha dans le sac et en retira une dragée rose. « Essayes celui-là, » dit-il, en le plaçant dans sa main.

Hermione fronça le nez, renifla la dragée, et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. « Non merci, » dit-elle.

Il se contenta de lui dire. « C'était fraise, »indiqua t-il.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » demanda t-elle d'un air vexé.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de raisons. »

« Exactement. Je n'ai aucunes raisons de te croire, » approuva Hermione.

« Alors que … » continua Malefoy. « Je pense être plutôt galant pour te permettre de partager mon parapluie avec toi. Je pourrais peut-être, je ne sais pas, te donner un coup de pied et t'envoyer dans la boue. Et de nous deux, on sait combien tu aimes la boue. C'est dans ton sang.» ajouta t-il en rigolant.

Hermione la regarde bouche bée. « Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je pense que tu devrais faire confiance à ton instinct, hein ? » Il plongea, de nouveau, sa main dans le sac et en retira une dragée jaune. « Citron ? »

Hermione rigola. « Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu cette couleur avant … Et c'est sûrement pas du citron. »

Malefoy, dans une expression pleine d'assurance, s'exclama : « Oh, zut alors. »

Hermione soupira, prit le sac de dragées des mains de Malefoy, fouilla dedans, sortit un rose, et le mit dans sa bouche. « Finalement, c'était fraise. » songea t-elle.

Malefoy sourit. « Je pense vraiment que tu devrais me faire confiance, non ? »

Hermione hocha de la tête. « Voilà notre bon vieux numéro 52, » remarqua t-elle, pointant son doigt vers le bas de la rue et montrant le bus qui venait dans le sens inverse. Dans un bruissement, il s'arrêta devant eux.

« Les femmes d'abord.» déclara Malefoy tout en feignant une révérence.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais entra dans le bus et se dirigea vers une place à côté de laquelle un vieil homme était entrain de dormir. Elle s'assit, et Malefoy, dans un grognement, se plaça sur le siège juste derrière elle, à côté d'une dame qui lisait un livre sur les abricots. Au moment où le bus commença à rouler, Hermione poussa un petit cri au moment où Malefoy lui donna un coup sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

Malefoy sourit. « Tu sais, il y avait deux sièges libres l'un à côté de l'autre, juste là. » montra t-il.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle.

Malefoy bouda. « Allez, Granger ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi, ou d'une hypothétique maladie contagieuse ? Je t'assure, je suis en parfaite santé. Contrairement à toi. Tu toussais tout à l'heure. »

Hermione grogna. « Et depuis quand tu veux t'asseoir à côté de moi ? »

« Hier, » répondit-il.

Hermione roula les yeux. « Avant ça. »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir. « Je me souviens avoir attendu de m'asseoir à côté de toi durant certains examens … » dit-il, en se taisant. Il lui envoya un clin d'œil.

Hermione s'énerva. « Bon dieu ! Laisse moi toute seule, tu veux bien ? »

Malefoy réfléchit pendant un moment. « Non, » dit-il. « Je ne préfère pas. »

Hermione grogna. « De tous les arrêts de bus dans tout Londres, il a fallut … »

« Marrant comme le destin fonctionne, » dit Malefoy d'un air espiègle.

Hermione tourna sa tête vers l'avant du bus mais Malefoy lui donna un nouveau coup dans l'épaule. Elle se retourna rapidement. « Oui ? »

« Une dragée ? » Il lui donna un autre bonbon rose.

« Non merci, » répondit-elle.

« Comme tu voudras. » Il le mit dans sa bouche mais à peine l'avait-il fermée qu'il le recracha. « Beurk ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Barbe à papa … Je déteste ce truc. »

« Tu es vraiment sans espoir, » dit-elle, en se retournant. Malefoy donna un coup de pied dans son siège. Hermione, dans un regard noir, se retourna vers lui. Enervée, elle se déplaça vers les sièges que Malefoy lui avait montré en rentrant. Il se déplaça également pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Maintenant, qui est sans espoir ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione roula les yeux et attendit, impatiemment, que le bus s'approche de son arrêt. « Tu sais que tu es vraiment embêtant ? » demanda t-elle.

Malefoy rigola. « C'est ma spécialité. »

Partie 4 :

La petite vieille dame s'affairait avec effervescence dans son petit appartement à la grande surprise d'Hermione. La vieille femme avait 87 ans, arthritique, et l'air constamment fatiguée. « Bien » annonça Hermione, après avoir regardé sa tante Hattie, lancer une éponge dans la poubelle de la même manière qu'un poursuiveur l'aurait fait avec un souaffle, « Je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant. »

Sa tante sourit. « D'accord ma chère. Allez-y. » Il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage qu'Hermione ne savait pas comment interpréter. Elle fut encore plus confuse quand elle vit sa tante rire.

« Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose de marrant ? » demanda Hermione en regardant sa tante curieusement.

Durant un moment, sa tante sembla prendre en compte la question. Puis, elle dit d'une voix étrange, « Le jeune homme avec qui tu attends le bus … il est plutôt mignon, non ? »

Hermione était étonnée et resta quelques secondes debout sans rien faire, les bras ballants. « Bien, hum … ». Elle préféra ne pas répondre.

« Tu as des yeux, ma chère, tu as pu remarquer sa beauté, non ? » dit Hattie, innocemment.

« Comment tu … » Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées, confuse.

« Oh, c'est simple, je te regardais par la fenêtre, il est plutôt gentleman, non ? » Quelque chose dans l'attitude de sa tante donna l'impression à Hermione que sa tante lui cachait quelque chose.

« Oui, il est grand, » acquiesça Hermione.

« Et ces cheveux, » continua sa tante. « Je n'avais jamais vu des cheveux de cette blondeur depuis que mon Harold est partit … Bref, tu dois y aller ! » La jeune femme commença à pousser Hermione vers la sortie.

« Attends une minute, » objecta Hermione.

« Oui ? » demanda sa tante d'un air innocent qui l'a rendait de plus en plus coupable.

« Tu ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, quand j'ai commencé à le voir tous les matins, non ? »

Hattie ne répondit pas directement. « C'est vraiment un beau jeune homme. Et il doit être un véritable gentleman, offrant son parapluie ainsi. Et je pense qu'une femme, quand elle a atteint un certain âge, devrait penser à se marier. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, elle est alors sortie, toujours surprise. Si elle avait bien compris, sa tante essayait de lui arranger un coup avec Malefoy. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ce monde ?

Dans un pas incertain, elle marcha sous une pluie légère où elle trouva Malefoy qui attendait avec son parapluie.

« Et comment vas-tu en ce beau jour d'été ? » demanda t-il, se déplaçant pour lui laisser une place sous le parapluie.

Hermione, dans un premier temps, ne répondit pas. « Bien, » dit-elle finalement.

« Ookay, » dit-il, en souriant. « Maintenant c'est à ton tour de me demander comment je vais. On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ? Tu n'es pas très réactive aujourd'hui. »

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda t-elle forcée.

« On ne peut mieux … » répondit-il. Il baissa la voix pour lui murmurer. « Maintenant, demandes moi _pourquoi_. »

Hermione roula les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai réussi à te faire demander comment j'allais. » dit-il, enjoué.

Hermione resta sans voix pendant un moment. « Et comment va ta santé ? Pas de trous de mémoire ? De vertige ? Est-ce que tu vois des morts ? »

Il rigola. « Oh Granger, calme toi. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et à cet instant Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. Malefoy retira sa main quelques secondes après, alors qu'Hermione avait l'impression que ça avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps. « Alors tu vas faire quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione soupira, heureuse d'être de retour dans le monde réel. « Non, rien d'intéressant. Je vais faire quelques courses et aller travailler. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien de mal avec un bon et honnête travail. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu es sur d'avoir toute ta santé mentale ? »

Malefoy grogna. « Presque sur. Merci de me le demander. » Il marqua une pause. « Aucuns projets pour ce week-end ? »

Hermione, perplexe, demanda : « Non … pourquoi ? »

« Juste de la curiosité. » répondit-il. Hermione reprit une bouffée d'air ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle avait arrêtée de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. « Quoi, tu croyais que j'allais te proposer que l'on fasse quelque chose ensemble, hein ? » Plutôt de faire une grimace comme s'y attendait Hermione, il continua d'avoir un sourire amicale, et un air taquin.

« Non, non. Bien sur que non.» répondit-elle. Dans un moyen de changer de sujets, Hermione dit le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête. « Quel est ton poème préféré ? »

Il fit d'un air maussade. « J'aime pas trop la poésie. » Il marqua une pause. « Tu sais, on pourrait … »

« Mon préféré est Ozymandias, par Percy Bysshe Shelly. On doit le lire plusieurs fois pour le comprendre, mais c'est vraiment … »

« Ne m'interromps pas, Granger. Ce n'est pas gentil.» dit Malefoy. Il essaya d'avoir l'air mécontent, mais au lieu de ça, il avait l'air de quelqu'un prêt à éternuer.

Hermione marqua une pause. « Et qu'est ce que tu allais dire ? »

Il croisa ses bras, tenant toujours son parapluie dans une main, et regarda en l'air. « Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire maintenant. »

Hermione fit semblant de faire la moue. « Alors ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. »

Il pinça les lèvres. « Bien. Qu'est ce que tu disais à propos de ce Ozy-truc ? »

« Ozymandias. C'est à propos d'une statue parmi des ruines. » Elle attendit qu'il réponde.

« Et ? » demanda t-il.

« La statue est de Ozymandias. Il était un ancien dirigeant qui jubilait à chaque fois qu'il construisait quelque chose dans sa vie. Mais tout … »

« Etait en ruine, tu l'as déjà dit. » répondit Malefoy. « Est-ce qu'il y a une morale à cette histoire ? »

Hermione le regarda coupable. « Euh, non. Non, pas exactement. J'étais juste … »

« Entrain de me parler de ton poème préféré ? » demanda t-il. Elle hocha la tête. « Bien, je n'aime pas trop les bêtises moralisatrices. »

Hermione rigola. « J'imagine bien. »

« Ne te moques pas de moi, Granger. » dit-il. « Et n'essayes pas de t'asseoir à une place où je ne peux pas m'asseoir avec toi. »

« Jamais ? » demanda Hermione avec facétie.

Il roula les yeux. « Es-tu certaine que tu étais la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année ? » Un des moldu dans la queue les dépassa.

Hermione sourit. « Presque certaine. »

Regardant vers le bas de la rue, Malefoy grinça. « Ah le 52. »

« A c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais vraiment en avoir marre de toi, » dit Hermione.

« Sans aucun doute, » ajouta t-il. Hermione soupira à cette remarque.

« Donc, » dit-il, lorsqu'ils montèrent et s'assirent au fond du bus, « comment va ta tante ? Toujours malade ? » Le fait qu'il mentionne sa tante, surtout lui, fit battre le cœur de la jeune femme un peu plus rapidement. « Eh, Granger ? Ouh ouh ? » Il passa sa main devant son visage.

« Bien, elle va bien, » répondit-elle, avec inquiétude. Malefoy remarqua ce changement de comportement.

« Quoi ? » sourit-il lui donna l'air d'un parfait petit démon. « Il y a quelque chose que tu meurs d'envie de me dire, j'en suis sur. Ou le contraire. C'est l'un ou l'autre. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, non. C'est rien. »

« C'est ? » demanda t-il. « Il y a un « C'est » ? Intéressant ! ». Il rayonnait avec une joie non dissimulée.

« NON, » gronda t-elle.

« Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, » commença t-il, « Je serais obligé de te chatouiller ! » Hermione ne douta pas de sa sincérité.

« Je changerais de place, » dit-elle, en commençant à se lever. Il l'a fit se rasseoir. Et de peur qu'elle ne parte, il garda sa main fermement dans la sienne. « Bien, » cracha t-elle. Elle soupira. « Je crois que ma tante essaye de nous faire sortir ensemble. »

« Nous faire sortir ensemble ? ». Evidemment, il ne comprenait pas. « Mais pourquoi et comment ? Comment est ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas de cette manière, tu es vraiment idiot. Je veux dire … dans un sens plus romantique. »

Il prit un moment pour digérer la nouvelle. Puis il commença à rire à gorge déployée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler durant ces années à Poudlard, si Drago avait pu rigoler autant qu'il ne l'avait fait durant ces 4 derniers jours. Des personnes commençaient à les regarder. Sa main était toujours dans la sienne. « Elle … » il suffoqua, « comment ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, penaude. « Elle t'a probablement vu par la fenêtre à l'arrêt de bus. »

Il continua à rigoler encore plus fort, frappant sa main libre contre sa jambe avec enthousiasme. « C'est la meilleure, » dit-il, en retrouvant enfin son souffle. Il lâcha finalement sa main, mais pour mieux mettre son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle rougit furieusement. « Ah, Granger. Ma petite amie. »

C'est à ce moment là que le bus s'arrêta. Hermione se leva et sortit du bus sans un regard derrière elle.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Hermione ne mène pas trop la vie difficile à Drago ? Son parapluie va-t-il sortir indemne de cette histoire ?

Dois-je continuer cette traduction ? Vos avis m'intéresse !

Allez …

Baille Baille les gens !

**PouPoux**


	3. Partie 5 et 6

**Bus Stop**

_Partie 5 et 6_

Youyou tout le monde,

Nom d'un pouillot à projecteur xenon, miracle d'entre les miracles miraculeux, je viens à vous avec de nouvelles bourrées de joyeuseté parce que j'ai ENFIN trouvé le temps de poster le troisième chapitre … Désolé pour le retard ! Pour tout dégoiser, je crois que mon employeur ne m'aime pas beaucoup … Mes horaires sont trop pourries … Mais bon ! Dans trois semaines, le calvaire est finit !

Nonobstant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Hein ?

Bref, je remercie : goodbooks'sky, alex, johanna, lora, mimma, Lunder, nefenti, gabby, merope, fanfantasy07 … Je vous gracias fortement ! Vos petits mots m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JK Rowling et à **Marmalade Fever **(auteur génialissime)

**Rating :** K …

**Résumé :** Tous les matins, Drago et Hermione se rencontre à un arrêt de bus. Une relation sous un parapluie s'installe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bus Stop**

Partie 5 :

Depuis le début de la visite chez sa tante, ce vendredi matin, une boule au ventre persistante gênait Hermione. L'idée de voir Malefoy aujourd'hui, après l'évènement de la veille et sa soudaine réjouissance face à l'idée qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble, lui faisait peur ; c'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le numéro 52, mais attendre le prochain. Sa tante, quant à elle, n'était pas du même avis.

« Je t'ai vu reparler avec le beau gentleman, hier, » dit Hattie, souriant derrière sa tasse de thé ornée de fleurs. « Vous vous entendez à merveille ma chère. »

Hermione répondit ironiquement. « Ouais assez, je suppose, ».

Sa tante Hattie prit cette réponse d'une manière beaucoup plus affirmative qu'elle ne l'était, et sourit de toute ses dents. « Il serait temps que tu y ailles, ma chérie, » dit-elle, regardant l'horloge.

Hermione croisa et décroisa les jambes avec raideur. « Tu es sur que tu ne voudrais pas que je restes plus longtemps avec toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui, » mentit-elle, espérant désespérément ne pas voir le furet blond une fois de plus.

Sa tante claqua la langue. « N'importe quoi, ma chérie ! Je me sens aussi jeune et fraîche qu'un oiseau qui vient juste d'apprendre à voler. Maintenant vas-y, » dit-elle en poussant Hermione vers la porte de la sortie.

A contrecœur, Hermione partit. Elle ne lança qu'un coup d'œil en arrière pour se rendre compte que sa tante était actuellement un entrain d'épier tous ses faits et gestes par la fenêtre, et Hermione fut alors obligée de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus, à l'heure habituelle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Malefoy qui l'attendait à l'arrêt, tenant son parapluie haut et fier, malgré la quasi-absence de nuages. Il sifflait un air joyeux alors qu'elle s'approchait, et lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, à quelques mètres de lui, échappant au confort du parapluie.

« Tu peux venir plus près, je ne mords pas, » l'informa t-il, en souriant de la même façon que la veille. Hermione se rapprocha, les bras croisés. De son manteau, il retira de l'une des poches une rose jaune et lui la donna. « Ma chère, » dit-il, avec un sourire.

Hermione haussa un de ses sourcils, mais accepta néanmoins le présent. « Merci, » dit-elle avec raideur, la boule au ventre persistant toujours.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, Granger, je dirais que tu m'aimes bien, » dit Malefoy, tournant le parapluie posé sur son épaule.

« L'absurdité d'utiliser un parapluie lors d'un jour ensoleillé en plein mois de juillet, devrait être une bonne raison à rester le plus loin de toi, Malefoy, » dit-elle en soulevant son menton pour apprécier les doux rayons du soleil.

Il ouvrit la bouche pendant un moment puis la referma. « Tes réponses se sont étonnements améliorées. Je suis impressionné. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment, » répliqua Hermione. A l'horizon, elle pouvait voir quelques nuages gris s'approcher, et comme pour une réponse, un coup de vent passa à côté d'elle, lui donnant la chair de poule.

« Cependant, » continua Malefoy, « Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse si beau, même si tu en as l'impression. En fait, tu as l'air gelée. » Hermione secoua la tête, bien qu'elle avait envie de serrer un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. « Allez Granger, tu ressembles à un bloc de glace, » observa t-il.

« Je vais bien, » gronda t-elle, fatiguée de regarder le bas de la rue dans l'espoir d'entrevoir le bus. Hélas, le véhicule ne montrait pas le bout de son nez.

Près d'elle, Malefoy grogna avec irritation. « Je peux te dire, clairement, que tu ne vas pas bien. » Hermione roula les yeux, et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Une des épines de la rose jaune la piqua.

Malefoy grogna à nouveau. « Tu sais, je pense que tu dois être la personne la plus têtue que j'ai jamais rencontré. Ta fierté m'étonne. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, incrédule. « Moi ? Fière ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? '_Oh, professeur, je connais la réponse ! Je suis la fille la plus intelligente du monde entier ! Remarquez-moi ! Remarquez-moi' _» dit-il en imitant la voix d'une fille extrêmement aigue, nasillarde.

« Hmph ! » répondit Hermione, indignée. « Bien, et en ce qui te concerne ? '_J'ai plus de gallions que de cheveux sur ma tête. Je peux retracer ma lignée jusqu'à l'aube des temps. Tout le monde s'incline devant moi !_ »

Malefoy rigola. « Je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de s'incliner devant moi. Bien … Excepté Crabbe. Il était vraiment énervant ce jour là. »

« C'est la même chose, » continua t-elle. « Si tu veux m'accuser d'être fière, tu ferais mieux de regarder un peu de ton côté. »

« Tu as toujours froid, » constata t-il. « Si je me sentais d'humeur courtoise, je t'aurais prêté mon manteau, mais étant donné que tu as reçu mes premières attentions de manière grincheuse, je crois que je vais te laisser comme tu es. »

« Attentions ? » demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. « Tu appelles ça comme ça ? »

« Allez, Granger, est ce que je ne suis pas un peu … okay … beaucoup plus civilisé que d'ordinaire ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione renifla. « Je n'étais pas sure du fait que tu essayais d'être civiliser ou juste … » Son esprit devint flou.

« Ou ? » demanda t-il.

« Ou juste … Oh, tu n'as aucune raison d'être civiliser avec moi. » dit-il indignée.

Malefoy croisa ses bras et regarda vers la rue. « Le bus arrive. » annonça t-il avec raideur.

« Je peux le voir. J'ai des yeux tu sais » dit-elle également avec raideur.

« Tu aurais pu te tromper. » murmura t-il dans une phrase à double sens.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » dit-elle. Elle l'avait bien entendu, mais elle n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« J'ai dit 'tu aurais pu te tromper', tu as la tête dans les nuages ces temps-ci. » Il fit deux pas en avant pour se mettre sur la ligne d'attente, et Hermione le suivit.

Hermione renifla. « Pas la peine, ne m'en dis pas plus. Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. »

« Tu dois être sourde aussi, » ajouta t-il en s'approchant doucement de la ligne.

Hermione claqua sa langue. « Je t'ai entendu. Mais je ne suis pas sur de comprendre toutes tes insinuations. »

« Tu as une drôle de façon de montrer tes émotions, Granger, » commenta t-il en lui envoyant un sourire de biais.

Hermione resta silencieuse quand elle monta dans le bus. Elle s'assit du côté fenêtre et lui s'installa du côté allée, son parapluie sec posé entre eux deux. Dans une secousse, le bus commença à rouler. Le silence commençait à devenir oppressant. « Je ne te comprends plus, » dit-elle finalement. « Tu n'es plus du tout la même personne. »

Il se tourna vers elle. « Oh vraiment ? Et tu connaissais bien mon ancienne personne ? »

Hermione prit une pause. « Assez bien pour me rendre compte de la différence. »

Malefoy soupira lourdement. Pour la première fois depuis ces cinq derniers jours, il en avait marre d'elle. « Ok. Je suis d'accord, j'ai changé. Contente ? » Hermione haussa les épaules. C'était une petite victoire. « Mais tu as un peu changé aussi. »

Hermione lissa ses cheveux épais, tout un coup, elle était nerveuse. « Moi ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ouais. Tout le monde change. Ton changement, lui, va de soi, tu as grandis, c'est l'ordre des choses. Mon changement … lui, n'est pas si normal que ça. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et une vision de la prison d'Azkaban envahit son esprit. « Ca devait être horrible là-bas, » chuchota t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Après quelques minutes, le bus s'arrêta et Hermione se mit debout, les genoux de Malefoy empêchant son passage. Quand elle les enjamba, ses propres genoux commencèrent à trembler. Sa respiration fut plus lourde, et elle su qu'il la regardait toujours quand elle descendit du bus.

Elle tenait toujours la rose jaune.

Partie 6 :

Aujourd'hui était une journée ensoleillée. Il faisait, même, presque chaud. Les talons d'Hermione résonnaient sourdement sur le trottoir. Il serait temps de commencer à porter des chaussures de tennis. Le week-end était passé, sans le moindre incident, elle avait laissé sa tante à ses propres occupations. Aujourd'hui, lundi, elle se sentait soudainement régénérée. Mais ce n'est qu'à la vue de Malefoy et de sa tignasse blonde que son cœur commença à s'emballer et à marteler sourdement. Alors qu'elle approchait, ce qu'elle vit l'étonna.

Malefoy n'était pas seul. Près de lui, tenant un parapluie, se tenait un homme grand et mince portant l'uniforme d'un maître d'hôtel, une montre à gousset en or pendant de sa poche.

« Oh, bonjour Granger, » dit Malefoy, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant l'arrêt de bus.

« Malefoy, » salua t-elle, ses yeux allant lentement d'une personne à une autre.

« Oh, » dit-il, comme si il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cette situation. « Hermione, » dit-il, légèrement effrayé d'avoir prononcé son prénom, « Voici Jenkins. »

Hermione fit un petit sourire à Jerkins. « Madame, » dit Jenkins, en inclinant la tête.

« Euh, comment allez-vous ? » demanda t-elle.

Jenkins tourna sa tête dans sa direction. « Tout va pour le mieux, madame. » Jenkins effectua un quart de tour, continuant à porter le parapluie en hauteur. S'il était embarrassé de porter un parapluie un jour si chaud et sec, il ne le montrait pas.

« Euh, » dit Hermione, perdue. Elle regarda en arrière Malefoy, qui était entrain de s'étirer paresseusement. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda Hermione dans un chuchotement.

« Oh Jenkins ? Il porte le parapluie, » dit Malefoy, comme si ça semblait évident.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pour avoir les mains libres, évidement. » répondit-il. « Porter cette chose en hauteur commençait à devenir fatiguant. »

Hermione hocha la tête, bien que ses sourcils soient froncés. « Ca n'aurait pas été plus facile … Je ne sais pas … laisser le parapluie chez toi ? »

Il la regarda comme si cette idée ne lui avait pas traversée l'esprit. Il bailla. « Plus facile mais certainement pas généreux. Je déteste casser les traditions, pas toi ? ». Hermione mordit sa lèvre ne savant pas quoi répondre. De toute façon, Malefoy n'attendait pas de réponse. « Est-ce que tu portes un nouveau parfum, Granger ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté. « Tu as … remarqué ? » C'était à demi consciente que ce matin, elle s'était mis un peu de parfum, et maintenant, elle le regrettait.

Il hocha de la tête. « J'aime bien. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Menthe poivrée et orange ? » Hermione inclina la tête pour confirmer, attendant que ses joues recouvrent une couleur normale. Ce qui mis un peu de temps. Malefoy qui était penché vers elle, respira une nouvelle fois son parfum. « Oui, vraiment bien. »

« Donc, » dit-elle, quand elle était sur qu'elle était dans la possibilité de parler, « Donc, comment était ton week-end ?

Il haussa les épaules. « Barbant. Je suis allé à trois fêtes avec des personnes ennuyantes. Et toi ? »

La bouche ouverte, Hermione semblait dans l'incapacité de répondre. « Je, euh, j'ai vu une pièce. » C'était à moitié vrai. Elle avait regardé une pièce à la télévision, seule, mangeant des gâteaux apéritifs …

« C'était bien ? » demanda t-il. Elle hocha la tête. « J'ai toujours aimé le théâtre. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle.

Malefoy poussa un sifflement. « Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Hermione secoua la tête. « Nous avons quelque chose en commun. Et dire qu'ils disaient que ce n'était pas possible. »

Hermione sourit timidement. « O miracle, » répondit-elle. « Alors tu apprécie la liberté de tes mains ? » demanda t-elle.

Un sourire effarouché éclaira son visage. « Oh oui, beaucoup. Ca me permet de faire des choses comme ça. » Il empoigna son bras et la poussa.

Hermione feint une grimace. « C'était pourquoi ça ? »

« Amusement, » répondit-il. « Tu te rappelles de ce qu'est l'amusement, Granger ? »

Hermione soupira de manière dramatique. « Non, j'ai bien peur d'avoir complètement oublié. »

Il sourit d'un air affecté. Soudainement, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, la souleva dans les airs et la fit tournoyer, malgré les cris perçants d'Hermione. Elle récupéra ses esprits lorsqu'il la reposa au sol. « Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'est l'amusement. » dit-il avec facilité.

Hermione le regarda, les mains sur les hanches, alors qu'il commençait à rire sous cape. « Tu n'as pas seulement changé, tu es devenu fou. »

« Oh, arrête d'être une poule mouillée. Tu sais que tu adores ça » dit-il en lui souriant. Il posa une main sur son épaule de façon amicale.

Hermione lui lança un sourire faux, qui voulait quelque chose du genre 'tu es fou', ce qui lui fit rire. Sa main était toujours sur son épaule. « La façon dont tu traites Jenkins est abominable, lui faire tenir ton parapluie, comme ça. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Malefoy fit un geste de sa main, d'un air dédaigneux. « Tu es entrain de parler comme s'il n'était pas là. Ca ne dérange pas, hein Jenkins ? »

Jenkins fit un quart de tour pour leur faire face, son visage sans émotion. « Bien sur que non, monsieur. » Puis il fit un autre quart de tour pour se diriger dans une direction opposée. Hermione fronça les sourcils quand le maître d'hôtel leur tourna le dos.

« Alors, » dit Malefoy, en se comportant comme si Jenkins n'avait jamais existé. « On parlait de quoi déjà ? » il tapota son menton. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé un bon endroit pour la rose que je t'ai donné ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas rougir. Elle avait mis la rose dans un vase avec un peu d'eau et l'avait posée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Harry était venu la voir le samedi et lui avait dit que c'était un bon endroit pour la rose et voulait savoir de qui ça venait, et si Hermione avait un admirateur dont elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle n'avait pas répondu. « C'est dans un vase », répondit-elle.

Malefoy regarda de droite à gauche, puis mit sa main dans son manteau et y retira une rose de couleur rose, celle-ci était sur le point de s'ouvrir. Hermione devint rouge quand il lui tendit la rose. Elle détestait penser aux implications que tout cela pouvait engendrer. « Merci, » dit-elle dans un léger sourire.

Il haussa les épaules. « Une rose pour une rose. » dit-il. C'était étonnant, mais ça faisait plaisir à Hermione. Elle sentie la fleur. « C'est notre bus, là bas ? » grogna Malefoy, en tapant sur l'épaule de Jenkins pour lui demander s'il avait vu le bus. La réponse fusa par la négative.

« A quelle heure dois-tu être au travail ? » demanda Hermione en lissant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Malefoy haussa les épaules. « J'ai encore une bonne demi heure devant moi. A quelle heure dois-tu être chez toi ? »

Hermione grogna doucement. « Je n'ai pas de couvre feu. Il n'est que onze heures du matin, je ne commence pas à travailler avant quatre heures.» répondit-elle.

Malefoy pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Où est-ce que tu travailles ? »

« La gazette du sorcier, » répondit Hermione. « Je suis dans la dernière ligne droite pour devenir éditeur. »

Malefoy hocha la tête en approuvant. « C'est bien. »

« Et toi ? Où travailles tu ?» demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Malefoy sourit. « J'ai le travail le plus facile, j'ai juste à faire le L.C. content, je teste les parfums de glace pour Florent Fortarôme. »

« Et ils te font venir cinq fois par semaine ? » demanda Hermione, choquée.

« Pour dix minutes. » répondit-il en riant. « Ca rentre dans mes qualifications. »

« Combien te paye t-il ? » demanda t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je crée trois parfums par heure, et sachant que je travaille qu'une heure par semaine, je ne suis pas payé beaucoup. » répondit-il en riant. « Mais j'ai inventé le Plaisir beurre d'arachide, fraise, chocolat. C'est un best seller. »

« J'en suis sure. » dit Hermione, le regardant toujours avec incrédulité.

Jenkins se tourna vers eux. « Votre bus, monsieur, madame. »

« Très bien Jenkins, » dit Malefoy. « Tu nous excuseras. »

« Merci monsieur, » Jenkins ferma le parapluie, le donna à son maître, et les laissa à leurs affaires.

Quand ils rejoignirent la file d'attente, Hermione porta la rose à son nez, la sentit doucement. « Tu l'aimes bien à ce que je vois, » commenta Malefoy, un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il semblait beaucoup plus calme et facile à vivre maintenant. Peut-être parce que Jenkins était partit.

« C'est le cas, » répondit Hermione. « C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de me l'avoir donnée. » Ils avancèrent dans la file d'attente.

« Je sais, » répondit-il.

« Pourtant ce n'est pas ton genre. » continua t-elle.

Le côté de sa bouche se courba en un petit sourire. « Est-ce une bonne chose ? »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question et monta dans le bus au lieu de lui répondre. Ils trouvèrent deux sièges tout au fond du bus et s'assirent. « Tu n'as pas répondu. » fit-il remarquer.

« C'est une question difficile. » répondit-elle. « Oui. C'est une bonne chose. »

Malefoy garda un air suffisant. Sa main se posa sur le genou d'Hermione, le parapluie sur le côté. Ses doigts tapotaient contre celui-ci. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ta tante ? » demanda t-il.

La question la prit au dépourvu. « Autre chose que son âgé avancé et l'arthrite ? J'en sais trop rien. Elle a eu un coup de fatigue la semaine dernière, mais elle a l'air d'aller mieux. »

Malefoy sourit d'une façon bizarre. « Intéressant, » dit-il. Hermione souleva sa main et la retira de son genou, mais il la remit encore une fois et caressa lascivement celui-ci.

Ils restèrent ensemble pour le reste du trajet. Hermione se mit debout quand le bus arriva à son arrêt. Malefoy serra son genou avant qu'elle ne parte et elle quitta le bus avec des papillons dans le ventre, sa rose appuyée contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Et voilà ! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-là ! Alors verdict ? Hermione commence t-elle à apprécier les bourrées de joyeuseté de Drago et ses questions incessantes ? Va t-elle supporté encore quelques jours en sa compagnie ?

Sur ce, je vous laisse J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! Et merci encore pour vos mots de gentillesse !

Baille baille

Poupoux


	4. Partie 7 et 8

**Bus Stop**

Partie 7 et 8

Bonjour la Populasse,

Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Mais avec la reprise des cours, le temps me manque … Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne en rien cette traduction, surtout qu'après ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus qu'un ! Le dénouement arrive … Il n'empêche que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Au fait, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous doit être dans la lecture du dernier et ultime Harry Potter (nostalgie quand tu nous tiens) … j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu. Mais bon, après, c'est une question d'avis !

Je remercie : Lunder, Miss Suzuki, SinkShadow, MeDiNo, laura, merope … Merci beaucoup pour vos mots d'encouragement !

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JK Rowling et à **Marmalade Fever **(**Fabuleuse auteur**. Je ne cesserais de vous encourager à lire ses fics toutes aussi merveilles les unes que les autres)

**Rating :** K …

**Résumé :** Tous les matins, Drago et Hermione se rencontre à un arrêt de bus. Une relation sous un parapluie s'installe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bus Stop**

Partie 7 (Mardi) :

La tante d'Hermione la laissa partir plus tôt, elle lui tapota doucement le dos et la poussa vers la porte de sortie avant de verrouiller celle-ci pour que sa nièce ne puisse plus re-rentrer. Hermione commençait à douter , et se demandait si sa tante était véritablement malade. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Hattie était beaucoup plus en forme qu'elle ne le laissait montrer.

Elle marcha le long du trottoir, le vent soulevant ses cheveux. Devant elle, à l'arrêt de bus, Malefoy l'attendait, heureusement pour elle, il était tout seul, son parapluie au dessus de sa chère tête blonde. « B'jour », salua t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait. Il avait quelques difficultés à tenir le manche de son parapluie par le vent qui essayait à chaque instant de le retourner.

« B'jour » salua t-elle en prenant sa place habituelle à côté de lui.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il aussitôt tout en apposant son autre main autour du manche du parapluie.

Hermione haussa les épaules . «Pas trop mal, et toi ? »

« Ca irait mieux si ce foutu vent arrêtait de souffler. » observa t-il.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait face à cette remarque. « Oh, pauvre petit garçon. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Malefoy d'afficher un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans son manteau et en sortit une ombrelle de dentelles blanche ornée de rubans roses. « Pour toi, » dit-il.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Une ombrelle ? » demanda t-elle, en la prenant.

« Oui, ça à la même utilisation qu'un parasol, » confirma t'il. « Ca vient du latin, et cela veut dire sous le soleil. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Tu viens d'inventer ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules évasivement. « Ouvre la et joint toi à l'amusement. » Il agrippait toujours un peu plus son parapluie.

Hermione commença à parler mais s'arrêta. « Et si elle s'envole ? »

« Tu seras obligée de la poursuivre à 5 kilomètres à la ronde, » répondit-il.

Hermione soupira lourdement et ouvrit l'ombrelle. A cause de la dentelle, le vent s'engouffra dans l'ombrelle à la manière d'une voile de bateau endommagée. Mais il était certain qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie ouverte que fermée, et puis Hermione se trouvait un air de Lady of Shallot avec. « C'est vraiment très joli, » dit-elle, la soulevant au dessus de sa tête et la tenant avec un peu de difficultés.

« Je crois qu'un merci ne serait pas de trop, » rappela Malefoy.

Hermione sourit. « Merci. »

Il sourit à son tour. « De rien. Maintenant, tu ressembles à Mary Poppins. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Et comment est ce que tu connais Mary Poppins ? Sûrement pas par le film. »

Malefoy rit à cette remarque. « Heureusement, non. J'ai lu le livre. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Dans le livre, elle n'était pas décrite comme particulièrement jolie. »

Malefoy sourit d'un air taquin. « Oui, je sais. »

Hermione roula les yeux. « A t-elle seulement une ombrelle dans le livre ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne crois pas non plus. Mais il y avait une photo sur la couverture où elle en tenait une. »

Maintenant, Hermione esquissa un sourire. « Cette photo doit probablement venir du film. Ca ne me dérange pas d'être comparée à Julie Andrews. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Et à ce propos, ton latin n'était pas correct. Para vient de parare qui veut dire préparer ou chasser, et sole se traduit par soleil. »

« Ouais, et ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout connaître. Au moins, je n'ai pas dit que la traduction de sol en soleil venait de l'espagnol. » Il s'agrippa de nouveau au manche de son parapluie pour empêcher que le vent ne l'emporte par une rafale; Hermione fit de même.

« Je l'aime beaucoup, » ajouta t-elle.

« J'avais cru comprendre à partir du moment où tu m'as dit que l'ombrelle était belle et que tu m'as remercié, » répondit Malefoy, en abaissant et fermant son parapluie. Il ajusta alors son chapeau un peu plus bas pour couvrir ses oreilles.

« Alors, si tu fermes le tien … » dit Hermione, commençant à abaisser son ombrelle mais Malefoy l'en empêcha.

« On ne peut pas tout les deux enfreindre les règles, » dit-il en claquant la langue.

« Mais … » commença Hermione.

« Pas de mais, Granger. » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Tu es bizarre. »

« Je sais, Amour, et toi aussi. » Il lui tira la langue.

« Je crois que tu as besoin de revoir tes règles. » Hermione croisa un bras sur sa poitrine pendant que l'autre tenait toujours l'ombrelle en hauteur.

Malefoy grogna et rouvrit son parapluie. « Voilà, contente, maintenant ? » demanda t-il.

« Mouaih, non. Pas vraiment. Mais merci quand même. » Elle lui offrit un sourire, et il le lui rendit.

« Rien d'intéressant ne s'est passé depuis que l'on s'est séparés hier ? Demanda t-il.

Hermione remua la tête. « Non. C'était un jour comme un autre. Tu as essayé un nouveau fantastique parfum de glace ? »

Malefoy lui envoya un de ses sourires sournois, plongea sa main dans son manteau, et en sortit un petit pot de glace. « Glace au caramel et noix de cajou. » offrit-il.

Hermione le dévisagea. « Tu as une ombrelle et de la glace dans ton manteau ? Les deux ? Tu es encore plus bizarre? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai aussi apporté une cuillère. » Il l'enleva de sa poche, il souffla dessus pour enlever les grains de saleté, et la lui la tendit tout en se débattant avec son parapluie.

« Tu sais, je ne peux pas manger de la glace et tenir en même temps l'ombrelle? » demanda Hermione d'un air douteux.

« Tu la mangeras dans le bus, » suggéra t-il. Il montra le bas de la rue où l'on pouvait voir le numéro 52 qui grondait en se rapprochant d'eux.

Hermione vérifia sa montre. « Ce fut rapide, » remarqua t-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Malefoy. « Je pensais que l'on disait ce genre de chose quand le temps passe vite et que l'on s'amuse, ou quelque chose de ce genre. » Il rigola. « Je ne t'ai jamais raconté la fois où j'ai donné des ailes au réveil de Nott ? Ca c'était marrant. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que tu l'ai fait, » répondit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu me racontais beaucoup d'anecdotes. »

« Note pour moi-même. Raconter plus d'anecdotes à Granger, » dit Malefoy comme s'il parlait à un dictaphone imaginaire.

Le bus s'avança jusqu'à l'arrêt et se stoppa devant eux, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruissement. La file d'aujourd'hui était courte et ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le bus. « Il y a une place, » dit Hermione en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre. Malefoy lui, naturellement, prit place à côté d'elle du côté allée.

« Est ce que tu savais, » dit-il, alors que le bus redémarrait et qu'Hermione entamait la glace, « que Marry Poppins était Fourchelangue ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, la cuillère à moitié dans la bouche. « Tu veux dire quand ils sont allés pour la fête de son oncle au zoo ? Le serpent ? »

Il fit un signe de la tête. « Je parie qu'elle avait un lien avec Serpentard. »

Hermione rigola. « Je crois que c'est une coïncidence. »

Malefoy haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dit. Comment est la glace ? »

Hermione sourit de contentement. « Froid mais délicieux. Tu me gâtes, Malefoy. »

« C'est une des choses que je fais le mieux. » Il marqua une pause pendant un long moment, comme s'il était entrain de réfléchir. « Granger, est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? »

Hermione avala de travers sa glace ce qu'il la fit tousser, son visage vira rapidement au rouge. « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, pendant qu'il tapotait de sa paume son dos.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais des enfants? » répéta t-il.

« Avec … avec … » Elle ne pouvait ajouter par elle-même « toi » à la fin de sa question.

« Tu sais … un tas de cheveux en bataille, des dents mal alignées, des petites personnes qui héritent des mauvaises habitudes de leurs parents. » Il siffla légèrement. « J'imagine que ça donnera à n'importe quel professeur une migraine simplement par ton légendaire lever de doigt. »

Hermione toussa une nouvelle fois. « Euh, oui. Je pourrais, éventuellement, en avoir. »

« Excellent, » dit-il, plus pour lui même.

« Euh, » continua Hermione, incertaine de comment se comporter, « et toi ? Tu veux des enfants ? »

Il leva un de ses sourcils blonds. « Granger, je suis le dernier membre d'une très longue et prestigieuse lignée de Sang pur. C'est un peu un passage obligé. »

« Je vois. » Les mots Sang pur résonnaient lourdement aux oreilles d'Hermione. Elle mangea un peu plus de sa glace, pensive. Malefoy sortit une deuxième cuillère de sa poche, et piqua une grosse cuillère du pot de glace. « Malefoy, » demanda t-elle finalement, « Tu n'oserais pas … je veux dire … tu ne pourrais jamais … penser à modifier ton, euh … » Elle s'arrêta sans conviction.

« Vas-y, » urgea t-il, léchant la glace de son pouce.

« Je veux dire … est-ce que tu as l'intention de continuer ta lignée, de la même façon? » demanda t-elle finalement.

Il pencha de côté sa tête. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Comme, me marier avec ma mère ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Hum, non. Je voulais dire plus quelque chose sur la lignée de … » Elle ne pouvait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit que c'est impoli de ne pas finir tes phrases ? » demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux, par le vent, était en bataille, comme s'il venait de terminer un match de Quidditch. Ses yeux était d'un gris tempête, parfaitement en osmose avec la température extérieure. Quand était-il exactement devenu ainsi, si, si, si …. Terriblement élégant ? Elle reformula sa question. « Est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais reconsidérer, tu sais, de ne pas, euh … »

« Ton arrêt, Granger. »

« Euh … »

« Granger, ton arrêt, » répéta t-il, déplaçant ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle se mit debout, ses genoux frottant contre les siens lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

« Euh … Merci pour la glace, » finit-elle. « Salut. » Elle quitta le bus, douteuse.

Partie huit (Mercredi) :

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. Hermione, pensive, portait sa nouvelle ombrelle sur son épaule, la faisant tourner derrière elle. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher … de penser à lui. Cela faisait une semaine et demi, et il avait entièrement envahi ses pensées. Elle arriva à la conclusion que, oui, en effet, elle l'aimait bien. Apprécier Drago Malefoy. De toute les personnes qui pouvaient exister. A cette seule pensée, elle se sentit faible et nauséeuse. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que les gens diraient s'ils l'apprenaient. Devaient-ils l'apprendre ? Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de l'apprendre, c'est qu'elle leur dise, et l'unique raison pour qu'elle le fasse était … que quelque chose arrive entre eux deux.

Elle marchait, anxieuse, le long du trottoir. Ce matin, sa tante l'avait accompagné faire du shopping et avait insisté pour qu'Hermione se change et mette sa nouvelle robe avant de quitter la maison. Elle était donc là, portant des hauts talons à lacets, et une robe d'un tissu léger imprimée de roses couleur pêche. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'habiller de manière aussi féminine.

Malefoy, comme elle s'y attendait, se tenait devant l'arrêt de bus, son parapluie noir au dessus de sa tête, et cela malgré le temps qu'il pouvait faire. Elle aimait assez cela. Ca la faisait se sentir … spéciale. Pas n'importe quelle fille pouvait se vanter d'avoir un Drago Malefoy tenant un parapluie au dessus de sa tête durant une journée ensoleillée. Non ? Elle ne l'espérait pas.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle, aussi gaiement qu'elle le pouvait. Il s'arrêta, se tourna, et la regarda pendant un long moment. Ses yeux parcoururent dans un premier temps son visage, puis tout son corps jusqu'à ses pieds, pour revenir vers son visage.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » dit-il, alors qu'un sourire s'étirait au coin de sa bouche. Il avait, apparemment, du prendre note du temps qu'il allait faire, puisqu'il avait laissé son manteau chez lui, bien qu'il portait toujours des vêtements à longues manches, peut-être pour lui cacher la marque des ténèbres, ou peut-être pour simplement empêcher un coup de soleil. Il était affreusement pâle.

« Je suis contente que le vent ai arrêté de souffler, » commenta t-elle, tournoyant gaiement l'ombrelle au dessus de son épaule.

« C'était un peu venteux, non ? » demanda t-il. Ses yeux la parcoururent encore une fois, la regardant fixement de haut en bas. Hermione bougea et ses yeux se dirigèrent à nouveau son visage. « Nouvelle robe ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire gracieux, mais nerveux. « Oui. Tu aimes ? »

Il ne répondit pas directement. « Des roses couleur pêche ? » demanda t-il. « Tu aimes cette couleur ? »

« Et bien, » hésita Hermione, « pas plus qu'une autre couleur … »

De nulle part, et franchement Hermione ne voyait pas comment il avait pu étant donné qu'il ne portait pas de manteau aujourd'hui, Malefoy sortit une rose de couleur pêche. « Pour toi, » dit-il, regardant toujours sa robe.

« Merci, » dit-elle, peu après. « C'est très … »

« Ne dis rien. » Il regarda fixement le bas de la rue. Elle se demandait s'il se passait quelque chose.

« Est ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda t-elle soudainement. Il hocha la tête. « Quelles sont tes intentions ? » Elle sentit une boule au ventre poindre.

« Mes intentions ? » demanda t-il.

« Envers … envers moi, » réussit-elle à dire.

Il ne la regarda et ne dit quelque chose pendant un long moment. « C'est une bonne question. »

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle. Son cœur battant anormalement vite.

« Bien … Est ce que c'était la question que tu voulais me poser hier, juste avant de rentrer dans le bus ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. « J'allais te demander … bien, c'est … » Elle s'arrêta. « Ne changes pas de sujet! »

« Tu sais, j'ai feuilleté Marry Poppins et j'ai trouvé quelques, euh, erreurs dans notre conversation d'hier. »

« Tu … ? » Hermione dodelina de la tête. « Quoi ? »

« Bien, tout d'abord, ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de son oncle, c'était le sien, et Hamadryad était son _cousin_. Ou, plutôt, son cousin du côté de sa mère. » Il s'arrêta en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. « Mais j'admets qu'elle ne parlait peut être pas Fourchelangue parce que apparemment, lors de son anniversaire, à la pleine lune, elle parlait non seulement aux serpents mais aussi aux animaux. A la plupart quoi. »

« Très bien … » dit Hermione.

« Et, deuxièmement, tu avais raison, il n'y a pas d'ombrelle. C'était juste la photo sur la couverture. En plus, elle prenait le parapluie en forme de perroquet partout où elle allait, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Un peu … » dit Hermione, toujours confuse par le soudain changement de conversation.

« Et ça ne dit pas qu'elle n'était pas belle. Ca disait plutôt qu'elle était maigre, avec de grands pieds et qu'elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond. »

« Il y avait pas mal de choses où j'avais tort, » admit-elle. « Je ne suis pas parfaite. »

« Tu y étais presque, » dit Malefoy, le menton dans sa main. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire hier ? » répéta t-il.

Hermione s'arrêta et prit une bouffée d'air. « Je voulais te demander … » Si elle devait enfin poser sa question, c'était maintenant ou jamais. « Est ce que tu as déjà pensé avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un Sang pur? »

« Tu veux dire, les avoir avec une personne qui n'est pas tout à fait parfaite ? »

« Je n'aurais pas utiliser exactement ces mots, mais … » dit-elle en s'arrêtant peu à peu.

Il leva sa main pour l'arrêter. « Peut-être. »

« Peut-être ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, peut-être. Et pour répondre à ta question à propos de mes intentions, et bien, tout ce que je peux dire c'est ça. » Il s'arrêta. « Demain, au lieu de rentrer chez toi, est ce que ça te dirait d'aller au Chemin de Traverse avec moi ? Tu pourrais partager une glace avec moi, et après … on sortirait se balader. »

« Qu… » Hermione resta bouche bée. « Un rendez vous ? »

« Ne paraît pas si surprise. Tu sais, je ne distribue pas des roses à n'importe qui. »

« D'accord, » répondit Hermione.

« Donc, c'est un rendez vous ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Ca l'ai, en effet. »

Il mit sa main sur son épaule. « Magnifique. » Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre s'il répondait à sa réponse où s'il parlait d'elle. Il regardait encore une fois ses mollets.

« Bon, le bus est là! » déclara Hermione, un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Demain, elle avait un rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy! Elle était … Qu'est ce qu'elle allait se mettre ? Qu'est ce qu'elle dira à ses _amis_ ?

Malefoy ferma son parapluie alors qu'il rejoignait la file, Hermione ferma également son ombrelle. Sa main bougea et trouva la sienne, elle ressentit alors comme une décharge traverser sa main. Sa main était tiède, et bien plus large que la sienne. « Tu trembles, » observa t-il, alors qu'ils montaient dans le bus et trouvaient leurs places.

« De quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tu te comportes comme si tu n'avais jamais eu de rendez-vous avant. »

Dans un premier temps, Hermione ne répondit pas. « Et bien, ça fait un moment. »

Il sourit. « Je parie que ta tante sera particulièrement contente, non ? »

Il rigola nerveusement. « Je suppose. » Elle amena la rose de couleur pêche jusqu'à son nez et prit une grande inhalation. Quand le bus se stoppa à son arrêt, Malefoy lui lâcha sa main.

« Demain ? » demanda t-il.

« Demain. » Hermione quitta le bus, ses joues intensément rouge.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Que pensez vous de ce mystérieux manteau d'où Drago sort tout et n'importe quoi ? Et d'après vous, comment s'annonce le rendez-vous ? 

A suivre, le prochain et dernier chapitre de Bus Stop ...

Poupoux vous salue tous ...


	5. Partie 9

**Bus Stop**

_Partie 9_

Bien le bonjour à vous **tous**,

Vous allez finir par penser que je me répète mais : je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : mes contrôles rétrospectifs des connaissance , mes partiels en gros …

Mais attention, bonne nouvelle, il n'y aura plus jamais de retard puisque c'est le dernier chapitre ! Et oui, c'est la fin, le dénouement … Vous allez enfin assister au fameux rendez-vous, celui que vous attendez tous ! J'espère que ça vous plaira …

_Je remercie _: _smiley5501, katycatte, ramdam, luna, gabrielle, chocolune, goodbooks'sky, Miss Suzuki, jasmine, Meredith34, lorane …_ Je répondrais aux autres personnellement dans la semaine je pense ! (promis)

Mais mes remerciements se dirige en premier lieu à Bananah (qui écrit sous le pseudo de Lylae sur ffnet (un peu de pub en passant)) qui a corrigé mon chapitre ! Et croyez moi, ce n'était pas une mince affaire !

Puis au Saut de l'Ange qui suit depuis le début cette fanfiction, merci à toi !

Et pour finir, à ma caille SithGirl… (L)

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JK Rowling et à **Marmalade Fever **(Là aussi je me répète mais : Vive elle … Elle écrit d'une façon **magnifique**! Allez la lire … _vite_ ! C'est une auteur **géniale**, et si je pouvais et en avais le temps, je traduirais toutes ses fics )

**Rating :** K …

**Résumé :** Tous les matins, Drago et Hermione se rencontre à un arrêt de bus. Une relation sous un parapluie s'installe.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Savourez bien !_

* * *

**Bus Stop**

Vendredi :

Hattie, la tante d'Hermione, lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil par dessus son jeu de cartes. « Ma chérie, est ce que cela vient de ma vue qui baisse, ou le jeune homme et toi, vous vous teniez la main hier ? » Une mimique innocente apparut sur son doux petit visage.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Pour tout te dire … on a un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

Dans une explosion d'énergie, qui en temps normal aurait appartenu à n'importe qui sauf à une femme de l'âge de Hattie, la vieille femme se redressa sur ses pieds, tournoyant autour d'Hermione en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. « Oh … oh … oh … ». Au moment où elle s'assit, Hermione se sentit légèrement étourdie de l'avoir regardée.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! »

Hermione sourit nerveusement. « Vraiment ? »

Hattie, rayonnante, s'éventait avec son trois de cœur. « Oui, ma chérie, je le savais. » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée sur le mur. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu ne voudrais pas le faire attendre ? » Elle avait pratiquement poussé Hermione hors de chez elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêtadans son élan pour poser une dernière question. « Ma chérie, quel est son nom ? William, lui conviendrait bien. »

Hermione rougit légèrement. « Son nom est Drago, Drago Malefoy. »

Hattie resta déconcertée. « C'est très étrange comme nom. Peu importe. Tu dois y aller, chérie. » Et avant de n'avoir puajouter quoi que ce soitd'autre, Hermione se trouvait déjà à la porte.

La température extérieure avait augmenté et Hermione marchait sous un soleil radieux dont le reflet brillant se réfléchissait sur ses épaules. Elle atteint le bout du trottoir et ralentit. Il semblait qu'elle fut la première arrivée à l'arrêt de bus. Elle ouvrit son ombrelle, se sentant légèrement embarrassée. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de _l_'attendre. Quelques moldus déambulaient sur le trottoir, deux d'entre eux traversant la rue ensemble.

« Bonjour. » Et il était là, venant du bas de la rue, se mouvant dans une démarche posée et calme. Il portait un pantalon brun et une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Mais quelque chose clochait.

« Où se trouve ton parapluie ? » demanda t-elle, surprise qu'il ne l'ai pas avec lui.

Malefoy… _Drago _haussa les épaules. « J'ai simplement décidé que l'on en avait plus besoin. »

« Nous … » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Et qu'en est-il denotre tradition ? »

« Ce n'est plus nécessaire. La glace a fondu entre nous. Plus besoin de protection maintenant. » Sur ce, il prit gentiment l'ombrelle, la ferma, et la lui rendit.

« Je vois. »

Il sourit. « Tu n'aimes pas les métaphores compliquées ? »

« Je suis Hermione Granger. Bien sur que oui. » Il se rapprocha d'elle, prit sa main, et la serra. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite.

« C'est le meilleur argument que je n'ai jamais entendu de ta bouche. »

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. « Je devrais l'utiliser plus souvent alors. »

« Eh bien … j'ai l'impression que tu flirtes avec moi, Granger. Je le noterai dans mon journal intime, tout de suite après le passage où tu m'as questionné sur mes intentions envers toi. »

« Tu tiens un journal ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Tu voudrais en connaître le contenu ? _1__er__ Août : Aujourd'hui Granger a flirté avec moi. C'était une tentative échouée d'avance, mais je l'ai trouvé_e_ néanmoins agréable_. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis _si _heureuse que ça t'amuses. »

« Je pensais bien que tu le serais. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que le reste du passage me réserve. »

Hermione racla sa gorge. « _Alors que je la raillais sur sa manière de flirter avec moi, elle me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre_. Que dis tu de ça ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça va réellement arriver maintenant que je suis prévenu, » réfléchit-il. « _Je l'ai ensuite embrassée, et __elle ronronna d'une manière adorable_. Que tu dis de ça ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. « Je ne pense pas que ça va réellement arriver maintenant que je suis prévenue. »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. « N'en soit pas si sure. » Hermione se tordit légèrement, ayant soudainement du mal à avaler sa salive. « Merlin, tu es toute rouge, » ajouta t-il, souriant d'un air satisfait. « Il en va de soit. »

Le teint coloré d'Hermione se dissipa doucement. « Qu'est ce que tu entends par ça ? »

« Ferme tes yeux et je te le montrerai. »

Hermione rougit encore plus. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Malefoy leva les yeux. « Merlin, Granger, ferme les simplement pendant quelques secondes. » Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de fermerles yeux tout doucement. Qu'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, devait-elle faire quelque chose avec ses lèvres, les plisser ou autre chose ? « Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant. » Elle ouvrit un œil, et ensuite le deuxième lentement. « Ma chère. »

« Oh … » dit-elle en prenant la rose rouge qui s'offrait à elle. Elle inhala le parfum, rayonnant de bonheur. « Merci » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Il est facile de te satisfaire, » commenta t-il en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire sottement. Elle ne restait pas insensible à la courtoisie dont il faisait preuve la plupart du temps. « Pourrais-je te demander où elle étaitcachée ? » demanda t-elle, en montrant la rose.

Il hocha la tête. « Ah, mais un bon magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione. « C'est marrant que tu dises ça, si l'on considère l'école que l'on a fréquenté. »

« N'oublie pas ce que j'ai à la cheville. » lui rappela t-il, lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Hermione soupira. « Et je suppose que ma théorie de la baguette dans le parapluie est inexacte, étant donné que tu ne l'as pas aujourd'hui, » dit-elle, en baissant la voix pour que les moldus les entourant ne l'entende pas.

Il haussa les épaules évasivement. « Je crois que le bus ne va pas tarder à arriver, » lui dit-il, saisissant ses épaules et la tournant de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le voir. Le numéro 52 arrivait d'un arrêt juste avant le leur. « Penses tu toujours que le numéro 52 est un numéro malchanceux pour toi ? » demanda t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient dans la file d'attente.

« Je suppose que non, » répondit-elle.

« Et je suppose que c'est grâce à moi ? » demanda Malefoy, repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds de ses superbes yeux.

« Tu te donnes des airs, n'est ce pas ? » Hermione passa sous son bras et entra dans le bus avant lui. Elle valida sa carte de bus et s'assit à une place côté fenêtre, Malefoy s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Comme si j'allais répondre à une question si sarcastique. » Il tendit son bras vers le dos du siège et lentement l'abaissa sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Très romantique, » taquina t-elle.

« Je suis Malefoy. Je ne suis en rien romantique. » Tout doucement, il déplaça sa main afin de la glisser vers les boucles d'Hermione. « Tes cheveux sont frisés. »

« Est-ce un compliment ou une insulte ? » Hermione se détendait tout doucement dans son siège et n'essaya pas de penser au fait qu'il s'était précipité pour s'installer à côté d'elle aujourd'hui, et à leurs jambes qui se frôlaient imperceptiblement.

« C'est une observation. Tu utilises un après-shampooing ? »

Hermione s'empêcha de rire tout haut. « Oui. Et toi ? »

« Bien sur. Et dans le futur, j'aimerais que tu répondes à mes questions par « Je suis Hermione Granger. Bien sûr que oui. »

Le visage d'Hermione se tourna vers lui dans une expression à demi sérieuse. « Oh, je le ferai. »

Il inclina vivement la tête. « Bien. Maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à trouver une question valable. »

Hermione feint d'être inquiète. « Pauvre de moi. Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? »

Il sourit avec malveillance. « Est-ce que … tu manges souvent des cafards ?

« Je suis Hermione Granger. Bien sur que oui! » répondit-elle, les yeux se levant au ciel. Il rit, tournant toujours sa mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

« Est-ce que tu as une collection de couvre théière ? »

« Tu sais que tu es bizarre. »

« Répond simplement à cette question, Granger. »

Hermione soupira. « Je suis Hermione Granger. Bien sur que oui, » dit-elle. « Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus intéressant qu'une collection de couvres théières,» ajouta t-elle, son ton plein de sarcasme.

Malefoy toucha son menton, en pleine réflexion. « Est-ce que tu ressens … comme des papillons dans ton bas ventre lorsque tu me regardes ? »

Hermione rougit. « Euh … »

Il sourit. « S'il te plaît, répond. » Il enroula l'une de ses mèches autour de son doigt et tira légèrement dessus.

« Je suis Hermione Granger. Bien sur que oui, » marmonna t-elle, rougissant encore plus. « Maintenant arrêtes avec tes questions idiotes. » Elle donna une tape sur son genou.

Il feint d'être blessé. Le bus ralentit à un arrêt. « Bien, c'est ton arrêt. Et je peux t'assurer que je suis content que tu ne descendes pas aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je suis Drago Malefoy. Bien sur que oui. » Il hocha de la tête succinctement.

« Je ne penses pas me tromper en disant que tu ressens des papillons en _me_ regardant, » taquina Hermione.

Il se moqua. « Ne sois pas ridicule. J'ai des _mites_. Beaucoup plus masculin. »

« Oh, j'en suis sure. » Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « C'est ma maison, juste là, » dit-elle, désignant de son doigt le bas de la rue où se trouvait une série de petites maisons.

Il plissa son nez. « Humm… »

« Humm ? » demanda t-elle.

« C'est un peu petit pour moi, » répondit t-il. « Mais je suppose que je devrais m'y faire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vivre làencore longtemps. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Que diable entends-tu par là ? »

Malefoy toucha à nouveau son menton. « On verra. »

« Hein ? »

Malefoy tapota son genou. « Ne te préoccupes pas de ça. »

« Tu es vraiment exaspérant, j'espère que tu le sais, » dit Hermione, tout en le regardant. « Maintenant s'il te plaît, dis moi. »

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « On a 28 ans, » dit-il, comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

« Oui, et ? » Elle croisa les bras.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et la serra, son pouce caressant tout doucement les articulations. « Et si tout se passe bien, je voudrais bien faire changer un peu les choses, non ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire ce que je pense, à notre premier rendez-vous ? » Elle pouvait difficilement le croire.

Il haussa les épaules. « Et qu'est ce que j'essaye de dire d'après toi ? »

Hermione resta une trentaine de secondes sans bouger bafouillant quelques mots. « C'est comme si tu étais entrain de me dire que tu voulais, » elle baissa la voix puis ajouta simplement « m'épouser. »

« Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. Et ? »

Elle avala si difficilement sa salive qu'elle en toussa. « Pardon ? »

« Hé, tu as été la première à parler d'_enfants_, » dit-il.

« Ouais, mais … Oh, par Merlin, personne ne va me croire quand je raconteraiça… »

Il sourit d'un grand sourire satisfait. « Je voudrais bien voir ça, tu veux bien ?»

Elle renifla. " Oui, pourquoi pas ? " Elle respira difficilement. « Je me sens mal. »

A cela, il sembla préoccupé. « Veux-tu que j'ouvre la fenêtre ? » Elle inclina la tête et il se déplaça vers elle pour ouvrir la fenêtre. La brise légère frappa son visage et elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. « Bon sang, Granger. Qu'est ce que tu feras quand je te le demanderai pour de vrai ? Mourir ? »

« Quand ? » glapit-elle. Ce n'était même pas un si ; c'était un quand.

« Quoi ? Tout se passe bien pour l'instant, non ?» dit-il légèrement.

« Bien, je, euh … »

« Détends toi, » dit-il. « Tu peux poser ta tête sur mon épaule si tu veux. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il poussa gentiment sa tête sur son épaule. Elle resta ainsi, essayant avec difficulté de contrôler sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce qu'ils étaient arrivés au Chaudron Baveur.

Ils quittèrent le bus, lui, tenant toujours sa main, et marchèrent le long du trottoir, se dirigeant tout droit vers le Chaudron Baveur. Les moldus qui avaient quitté le bus en même temps qu'eux regardèrent le bar, et ne leur prêtèrent pas plus attention lorsqu'ils entrèrent dedans. Il faisait sombre et seulement quelques clients étaient attablés, buvant de l'hydromel. « Bonjour Tom, » salua Malefoy, faisant un signe de la main au barman qui était occupé à nettoyer un verre.

« 'Jour Mr Malefoy. Miss Granger, c'est cela ? » demanda t-il avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à son travail. Il parut évident à Hermione qu'ils avaient quitté le quartier moldu de Londres. Désormais, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient pouvait les voir ensemble. Ca l'effrayait mais ça l'excitait également. Malefoy les mena vers la porte à l'arrière du bar.

« Bien, étant donné que je n'ai plus de baguette, je te laisse l'honneur de le faire, » dit-il, pointant du doigt le mur en briques. Hermione inclina la tête et tapa sur les briques nécessaires. Immédiatement, le Chemin de Traverse se dévoila devant leurs yeux. « Et maintenant, pour ce qui est de la partie la plus ennuyante de notre rendez-vous, il faut que j'aille travailler. » Il serra sa main alors qu'elle regardait de haut en bas l'allée, à la recherche de visages familiers. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'ils se tenaient par la main ou qu'il venait d'employer le mot « rendez vous ». Il l'entraîna jusqu'au salon de glace.

Florent Fortarôme lui fit signe de la main d'un air enjoué. « Salut Drago, tu es arrivé juste à temps. Je viens d'ajouter la touche finale à quelque chose et je voudrais que tu me donnes ton avis. » Il se précipita dans la cuisine et revint quelques temps après avec une petite coupelle de glace dont l'aspect paraissait bizarre. Florent resta debout, attendant le verdict tandis que Malefoy amena la cuillère à sa bouche, et savoura la glace comme s'il était en pleine dégustation de bon vin.

« Noisette … pistache ? Une pincée de cannelle … non, de cardamome. Et … » Malefoy parut surpris. « Ananas ? Pistache, cardamome et ananas ? » Il lécha sa cuillère. « Ca va devenir un Best Seller. » dit-il, en donnant une tape dans le dos de son employeur. Florent le regarda les yeux pleins d'extase. « Appelle le …Anapistamome. »

« Excellent, » répondit Florent, en souriant. « J'étais un peu inquiet sur le mélange … »

« Non, non. C'est vraiment très bon. Tu veux goûter ?» demanda t-il, en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Bien … »

« Oh, bien sûr ! Je t'apporte une cuillère, » répondit Florent avec entrain. Il partit et revint quelques secondes plus tard puis regarda avec précaution la réaction d'Hermione.

« Hum, » dit-elle, plutôt pour rassurer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui semblait attendre son avis sur la glace qu'elle venait de goûter.

« Tu aimes vraiment ? » demanda t-il. Hermione inclina la tête. « Bien. Est-ce que l'on se connaît ? »

« Euh, » commença t-elle, « Je suis déjà venue auparavant … »

« C'est Hermione Granger, » interrompit Malefoy. « Tu sais … l'amie de Harry Potter. »

« Oh, bien sûr … » Le glacier sourit. « Bon, tu peux partir un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, Drago. »

Malefoy se tourna et sourit à Hermione. « J'adore mon boulot, » dit-il, « surtout quand je ne dois y rester que 3 minutes. »

Hermione sourit à cette remarque. « Oui, ça c'est bien. »

« Bon, on y va maintenant ? » demanda t-il, lui offrant son bras. Ils quittèrent le salon de glace et réapparurent dans la rue agitée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Je suppose qu'il est temps de manger quelque chose. Ca te va ? »

« Ca me va même très bien, » répondit Hermione. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé au petit déjeuner, elle était nerveuse et n'avait pas eu très faim. Ils marchèrent au milieu de la foule, esquivant les personnes, et finalement rentrèrent dans le restaurant _The Top Hat_. L'enseigne au dessus du restaurant montrait un lapin s'échappant d'un grand chapeau noir.

Le restaurant était sombre et seulement éclairé par des bougies, ce qui étonna Hermione étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore midi. Malefoy posa doucement sa main dans le dos d'Hermione et la dirigea vers l'hôte. « Malefoy, une table pour deux, » dit-il, avec une certaine suffisance dans la voix alors que l'hôte vérifiait sa liste de réservation puis inclina la tête.

« Par ici, monsieur, madame, » dit l'homme. Il portait une robe ressemblant fortement à un smoking et, de manière élégante, un haut-de-forme en soie. Il les fit s'asseoir dans un box privé avec une fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir un jardin magiquement dépeint.

« C'est très … joli, » dit Hermione, rougissant légèrement. Elle était affreusement mal habillée, portant une robe d'été qu'elle avait déniché quelques jours auparavant lors l'une de ses journée shopping. Malefoy, apparemment, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper tant qu'il avait une vue sur ses jambes, quoi que ce fût en réalité devenu difficile étant donné que la nappe lui cachait tout.

Un serveur portant une tenue semblable à celle de l'hôte apparu, se présentant comme Gérard, leur apporta les menus et les quitta afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs choix.

Malefoy examina son menu alors qu'Hermione regardait le sien, sursautant légèrement quand les doigts de Malefoy se glissèrent le long de la table pour atteindre ses doigts et remontèrent jusqu'à son bras. « Donc … » dit-elle, alors qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle prendrait la salade du chef.

« Donc ? » demanda t-il, ne levant pas les yeux.

« J'ai toujours du mal à croire que nous avons**… **un rendez-vous, » dit-elle, prenant une rapide gorgée d'eau au citron.

Malefoy haussa les épaules. « Des choses encore plus étranges sont arrivées, je peux te l'assurer. »

« C'est vrai. » Elle se tordit légèrement sur son siège.

Il fit une pause, tapotant son menton pendant quelques secondes. « J'ai une question pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Voilà : Est-ce que tu aimes bien mes cheveux comme ça ? »

Hermione cacha un ricanemen**t** derrière sa main. « Je suis Hermione Granger … »

« Bien sur que oui, » finit Malefoy. Il sourit. « Non mais vraiment, tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont un peu longs ? » Ces cheveux commençaient à onduler au niveau de ses oreilles.

« Non, c'est la bonne longueur. » Hermione sourit, se détendant devant la situation.

« Tu sais … » commença t-il, « J'ai une petite confession à te faire. »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione, remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Malefoy soupira. « Je n'ai jamais détesté tes cheveux. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit tout doucement. « Non ? »

« En fait, je les aime beaucoup. Ils ont juste besoin d'être coupé, c'est tout, » dit-il. Quelque chose dans son ton donna des frissons à Hermione.

« Tu es entrain de me dire que quand tu avais l'habitude de m'appeler 'Sang-de-bourbe-aux-cheveux-broussailleux', tu ne pensais pas réellement que mes cheveux étaient broussailleux ? »

« Non pas vraiment. » Malefoy déplaça sa main du bras d'Hermione. « Où est donc passé le serveur ? » Comme si Gérard les avait entendu, il arriva, prit leur commande, agita sa baguette et la nourriture ainsi que les boissons apparurent devant eux.

« Tu as vraiment changé. » commenta Hermione quand Gérard repartit.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout le monde change. » Il prit sa fourchette et son couteau et commença à découper sa côtelette de porc.

« En ce qui te concerne, ça me fait plaisir. » Hermione coupa une tomate cerise avec sa fourchette et la mangea.

« Pourquoi j'ai cette étrange impression que tu attends des excuses de ma part. » demanda t-il.

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Comment est ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je suis un être grand et puissant. Ou non. Bref, je suppose que je devrais m'excuser, surtout si je continue à espérer que 'tout va bien'. »

« Tu n'as jamais cessé de me surprendre. »

« Merci. Je prends ça comme un compliment. Je suis, depuis lors, Drago Malefoy : la plus Grande Surprise de Granger. »

« Je ne sais pas si Surprise est le mot, » objecta t-elle.

« Oui, mais ça convient très bien avec l'autre partie de la phrase contenant le mot Granger. »

Hermione rigola. « Bien, dans ce cas. Excuses acceptées, O Grande Surprise de Granger. »

Malefoy sourit et continua à manger sa côtelette de porc. Hermione, elle, prit une nouvelle bouchée de son incroyable salade romaine au gorgonzola. « Est-ce que c'est bon ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pas si mal. La sauce à l'abricot est un bon mélange entre douceur et acidité, » répondit t-il.

« C'est étrange, » réfléchit Hermione, « que tu n'ais pas choisiune soupe ou une salade comme hors-d'œuvre. »

« Un peu, » lui accorda t-il. « Mais, pour ma part, je préfère profiter pleinement de mon repas. Quand tu débutes ton repas par une salade ou une soupe, tu n'as souvent plus faim pour vraiment profiter de ton plat. »

Hermione hocha de la tête. « Mais tu vas aussi finir ton repas sans le moindre légumes. Les fibres sont importantes, tu sais. Et les vitamines également. »

« Tu ne serais pas entrain de me donner des cours de nutrition, n'est ce pas ? » Il leva un de ses sourcils. « Parce que je compte bien prendre ma dose de cellulose dans la journée. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre alors. » Hermione posa sa fourchette. « Etant donné que je ne peux plus prendre une bouchée de plus. Je n'en peux plus. »

Malefoy tendit le bras au dessus de la table puis planta sa fourchette dans une feuille de laitue. « Tu vois ? Maintenant, je mange mes légumes. »

Hermione rit quand elle le vit manger. « Bien, au moins je sais que tu n'es pas effrayé par mes microbes. »

« Tu as des microbes ? Non mais vraiment, ce sont des bonnes bactéries, ou mauvaises, ou les deux ? » Demanda t-il. Il prit une gorgée d'eau.

« Les deux je pense. »

Malefoy s'arrêta et la regarda pendant un moment. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« De quoi ? » Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur ses bras.

Il fit le tour de la table pour s'installer directement à côté d'elle. « Je ne suis pas effrayé par tes microbes, » dit-il, et, avant qu'elle ne puisse tout à fait comprendre ce qui arrivait, il se pencha vers elle afin qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez. « C'est plutôt le contraire. » Il glissa sa main vers le visage d'Hermione et remit tout doucement ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille puis finalement combla le vide qui les séparait avec un baiser. Elle retint sa respiration quand les lèvres de Drago se mirent à se déplacer adroitement sur les siennes, mais il se retira brusquement avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondit le baiser.

« Je suis heureuse, » chuchota t-elle. Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre et Drago donna une légère pression sur la main d'Hermione.

Le serveur arriva et Malefoy paya. « Donc, » dit-il, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient main dans la main vers l'arrêt de bus devant le Chaudron Baveur. « Est-ce que tu voudrais refaire ça de nouveau pendant quelque temps ? »

Elle rougit. « Je suis Hermione Granger. Bien sûr que oui. »

« Moi aussi. » Malefoy lui envoya un de ses célèbres sourires satisfaits. « Il faudra remercier ta tante qui a voulu nous mettre ensemble, non ? »

« Oh, je le ferai. » Hermione saisit son ombrelle et la rose rouge d'une main, et garda la main de Drago dans l'autre. Mais elle avait une dernière question pour lui, celle qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait avoir le béguin pour lui. « Ce premier jour à l'arrêt de bus, la semaine dernière, » dit-elle, lentement, « quand tu disais que la qualité primait … »

« Tu veux parler de notre conversation sur le chewing-gum ? » demanda t-il, en la regardant. Elle hocha la tête, fuyant son regard. Malefoy soupira. « Oh, Granger … J'ai dit aussi que tu étais presque parfaite. Et, ma chérie, … personne n'est parfait. »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. « Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler … ? »

« Bien, je n'ai pas encore vraiment l'habitude de t'appeler par ton prénom, alors j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose d'autre. Tu aimes ? » Il embrassa sa main.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit une inexplicable envie de pleurer, et, en effet, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle baissa donc la tête.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t-il.

« Non, » réussit-elle finalement à dire malgré sa gorge qui la serrait toujours. « C'est juste que … tout va bien ? »

Il sourit, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, elle ronronna.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de Bus Stop ! Votre avis ? Est ce que vous vous attiendez à ça ? 

Baille Baille à tous ... et à la prochaine !

PouPouX


End file.
